nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Healer quest
The Healer quest sees you fighting the Cyclops for The Staff of Aesculapius. For more information on the quest branch in general, see the quest article. Levels Random monsters on this Quest are generated with the following frequencies: *96/175 (55%) giant rat *24/175 (14%) random r *24/175 (14%) snake *6/175 (3%) random S *1/7 (14%) normal random monster Note, however, that there are only two random monsters in the quest. The Temple of Epidaurus }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}........}}}}.....}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}.}..}}}}}......}}}}}}}} }}}..........}}}}...}}}}}.........................}}}}..}}}}}........}}}}}}} }}............}}}}}}}}..............................}}}...}}}}......}}}}}}}} }.....}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}................................}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}....}}}}}}}}}}}}...................................}}}}}.}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}........}}}}}.........-----------------------........}}...}}}}}}}.....}} }}}............}}}}}....--|.|......S..........S.|--.....}}}}.}}}}}}}.......} }}}}..........}}}}}.....|.S.|......|----------|S|.|......}}}}}}.}}}.......}} }}}}}}......}}}}}}......|.|.|..._..|.>.|......|.|.|.....}}}}}}...}}.......}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}.....+.|.|......S.\.S......|.|.+......}}}}}}.}}}}.......} }}}...}}}}}...}}}}......|.|.|......|...|......|.|.|.......}}}}}}}}}}}.....}} }}..^..}}}.....}}}......|.|S|----------|......|.S.|......}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}..}}}}}...}}}}.......--|.S..........S......|.|--.....}}}}}}}}}....}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}..........-----------------------..........}}}}}..........}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}........................................}}}}}}............} }}}.............}}}}...................................}}}..}}}}..........}} }}...............}}}}}................................}}}}...}}}}........}}} }}}.............}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}....}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} The two-way magic portal back to the Dungeons of Doom is at the marked point. Hippocrates occupies the throne, where there is also a chest; there are four attendants in each of the larger rooms flanking the throneroom, the left of which contains a neutral altar. Randomly placed about the level are ten rabid rats, a giant eel, a shark, five random D, five random S, and one other random monster; and six random traps. Note that each snake will have a random object generated at its location for it to potentially hide under. The entire level is no-teleport and has undiggable walls and floor. Upper filler level This is a swamp-water level, with a rabid rat, two giant eels, an electric eel, two random r, four random D, and three random S (with hiding-objects); eight random other objects; and four random traps. The Temple of Coeus }}}}}}}}}}}}}.......}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}...............}}}}}}}} }}}}.....-------------...}}}}}} }}}}}....|.S.........|....}}}}} }}}.<....+.|.........|...}}}}}} }}}......+.|._.......|..}}}}}}} }}}}.....|.S........>|..}}}}}}} }}}}}....-------------....}}}}} }}}}}}}}...............}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}........}}}}}}}}}}}} The above core of the level is surrounded by empty swamp. The chaotic temple has its priest; also in the mapped area are eight rabid rats, five giant eels, a kraken, two sharks, a random r, five random D, nine random S (with hiding-objects), and one random other monster; fifteen random other objects; and six random traps. The entire level has an undiggable floor, and the temple chamber itself has undiggable walls. Teleportation is permitted. Lower filler level(s) These are swamp-water levels, with two rabid rats, five giant eels, two electric eels, two random r, four random D, and three random S (with hiding-objects); eleven random other objects; and four random traps. The Isle of the Cyclops .}....................................}}. }}.......}}}}}}}....}}}}}}}....}}}}...}}. ...}}}}}}}....}}}}}}}.....}}}}}}..}}}...} ...}}..............................}}}... ..}}..............................}}..... ..}}..............................}}}.... ..}}}...............x..............}}.... .}}}..............................}}}}... ...}}............................}}}...}} ..}}}}...}}}}}..}}}}...}}}}}.....}}...}}. }....}}}}}...}}}}..}}}}}...}}}}}}}...}}<. }}}..................................}}}. The above core of the level is surrounded by empty swamp. The Cyclops, with the Bell of Opening, the Staff of Aesculapius, and a wand of lightning, is at the point marked 'x'. Randomly placed in the mapped area are three rabid rats, six giant eels, two electric eels, three sharks, two random r, five random D, ten random S (with hiding-objects), and one random other monster; fourteen random other objects; and six traps. Teleportation is permitted. Messages Entry First time: What sorcery has brought you back to the Temple of Epidaurus? The smell of fresh funeral pyres tells you that something is amiss with the healing powers that used to practice here. No rhizotomists are tending the materia medica gardens, and where are the common folk who used to come for the cures? You know that you must quickly make your way to the collegium, and Hippocrates' iatreion, and find out what has happened in your absence. Next time: After your last experience you expected to be here, but you certainly did not expect to see things so much worse. This time you must succeed. If already rejected twice due to bad alignment: Again, you the Temple of Epidaurus in the distance. The smell of death and disease permeates the air. You do not have to be a Medicus ossium to know that the Cyclops is on the verge of victory. Quest guardians If #chatting before the quest is complete: "Did you read that new treatise on the therapeutic use of leeches?" "Paint a red caduceus on your shield and monsters won't hit you." "I passed handwriting so they are demoting me a rank." "I've heard that even Hippocrates has not been able to cure Chiron." "We think the Cyclops has used his alchemists, and the Staff of Aesculapius, to unleash a new disease we call 'the cold' on Gehennom." If #chatting after the quest is complete: "Did you read that new treatise on the therapeutic use of leeches?" "Paint a red caduceus on your shield and monsters won't hit you." "How are you feeling? Perhaps a good bleeding will improve your sprits." "Have you heard the absurd new theory that diseases are caused by microscopic organisms, and not ill humors?" "I see that you bring the Staff of Aesculapius, now you can cure this plague!" Quest leader When you first meet your quest leader: Feebly, Hippocrates raises his head to look at you. "It is good to see you again, . I see the concern in your eyes, but do not worry for me. I am not ready for Hades yet. We have exhausted much of our healing powers holding off the Cyclops. I need your fresh strength to carry on our work. "Come closer and let me lay hands on you, and determine if you have the skills necessary to accomplish this mission." When you return, having been rejected due to lack of experience: "Again you return to me, . I sense that each trip back the pleurisy and maladies of our land begin to infect you. Let us hope and pray to Hermes that you become ready for your task before you fall victim to the bad humors." This message is not currently used: "Chiron has fallen, Hermes has fallen, what else must I tell you to impress upon you the importance of your mission! I hope that you have come prepared this time." When you are expelled from the quest for having failed the alignment test seven times: "You have failed us, . You are a quack! A charlatan! "Hades will be happy to hear that you are once again practicing your arts on the unsuspecting." When being rejected due to lack of experience: "Alas, , you are yet too inexperienced to deal with the rigors of such a task. You must be able to draw on the knowledge of botany, vetenary, and alchemy before I can send you on this quest with good conscience. "Return when you wear a Medicus ossium's caduceus." When being rejected due to having worse than pious alignment: "You have learned much of the remedies that benefit, but you must also know which physic for which ail. That is why Hermes' teachings are a part of your training. "Return to us when you have healed thyself." When finally assigned the quest: For the first time, you sense a smile on Hippocrates' face. You have indeed learned as much as we can teach you in preparation for this task. Let me tell you what I know of the symptoms and hope that you can provide a cure. A short while ago, the dreaded Cyclops was fooled by the gods into thinking that he could use the Staff of Aesculapius to find a cure for old age. Think of it, eternal youth! But his good health is accomplished by drawing the health from those around him. He has exhausted his own supply of healthy people and now he seeks to extend his influence into our world. You must recover from him %o and break the spell. You must travel into the swamps to the Temple of Coeus, and from there follow the trail to the Cyclops' island lair. Be careful. Encouragement If you subsequently chat to your quest leader, you are encouraged: "Remember, , to always wash your hands before operating." "The Cyclops has no real magic of his own. To this he is vulnerable." "If you have been true to Hermes, you can draw on the power of the Staff of Aesculapius." "Bring with you antidotes for poisons." "Remember this, the Cyclops can twist the powers of the Staff of Aesculapius to hurt instead of heal." "I have sent for Chiron, but I am afraid he will come too late." "Maybe when you return the snakes will once again begin to shed." "The plague grows worse as we speak. Hurry, !" "Many times the Cyclops has caused trouble in these lands. It is time that he was eradicated like the diseases he has caused." "With but one eye, the Cyclops should be easy to blind. Remember this." Locate and goal levels When first entering the locate level: You stand before the entrance to the Temple of Coeus. Strange scratching noises come from within the building. The swampy ground around you seems to stink with disease. When returning: Once again you stand at the entrance to the Temple of Coeus. When first entering the goal level: You stand within sight of the infamous Isle of the Cyclops. Even the words of Hippocrates had not prepared you for this. Steeling yourself against the wails of the ill that pierce your ears, you hurry on your task. Maybe with the Staff of Aesculapius you can heal them on your return, but not now. When returning: Once again, you the Isle of the Cyclops in the distance. Quest nemesis When first encountering the quest nemesis: "They have made a mistake in sending you, . "When I add your youth to mine, it will just make it easier for me to defeat Hippocrates." Upon further meetings: "Unlike your patients, you seem to keep coming back, !" And on the 4th and subsequent meetings: "Which would you like, ? Boils, pleurisy, convulsions?" When you have the Staff of Aesculapius, but the Cyclops is still alive: "I'll have the Staff of Aesculapius back from you, . You are not going to live to escape this place." Discouragement The Cyclops will occasionally utter maledictions: "They might as well give scalpels to wizards as to let you try to use the Staff of Aesculapius!" "If I could strike Hippocrates, surrounded by his attendants, imagine what I can do to you here by yourself." "I will put my Medicus ossiums to work making a physic out of your ashes." "As we speak, Hades gathers your patients to join you." "After I'm done with you, I'll destroy Hippocrates as well." "You will have to kill me if you ever hope to leave this place." "I will impale your head on my caduceus for all to see." "There is no materia medica in your sack which will cure you of me!" "Do not fight too hard, I want your soul strong, not weakened!" "You should have stopped studying at vetenary." Victory When picking up your quest artifact: As you pick up the Staff of Aesculapius, you feel its healing begin to warm your soul. You curse Zeus for taking it from its rightful owner, but at least you hope that Hippocrates can put it to good use once again. When killing the nemesis: The battered body of the Cyclops slumps to the ground and gasps out one last curse: You have defeated me, , but I shall have my revenge. How, I shall not say, but this curse shall be like a cancer on you. With that the Cyclops dies. When returning to your quest leader: As soon as Hippocrates sees the Staff of Aesculapius he summons his attendants. Gently, Hippocrates reaches out and touches the Staff of Aesculapius. He instructs each of the assembled to do the same. When everyone has finished he speaks to you. Now that we have been replenished we can defeat this plague. You must take the Staff of Aesculapius with you and replenish the worlds you have been called upon to travel next. I wish you could ride Chiron to the end of your journey, but I need him to help me spread the cure. Go now and continue your journey. When subsequently throwing the Staff of Aesculapius to Hippocrates: Hippocrates cautiously handles the Staff of Aesculapius while watching you. "You are its keeper now, and the time has come to resume your search for the Amulet. The Dungeons of Doom await your return through the magic portal which brought you here." Post-quest When talking to Hippocrates after the quest: "You have again returned to us, . We have done well in your absence, yes? How fare you upon your quest for the Amulet?" When talking to Hippocrates after getting the Amulet: "Ah, you have recovered the Amulet, . Well done! "Now, you should know that you must travel through the elemental planes to the astral, and there return the Amulet to Hermes. Go forth and may our prayers be as a wind upon your back." Category:Quests